The Beginning Of The End
by cartoonartist
Summary: The Prequel to Arranged Love. Why does Alison hate Teddy so much? Who's Brick and how did he end up in jail? All questions answered here.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 - The beginning of the beginning

My name is Alison Fuller, tamer. All my life I had a status at my school (not tamer school) for being the quiet girl.

The unpopular one.

The forever lonely one.

Lay, my best friend, keeps telling me that a boyfriend is the only solution. Hah. She can't hide the tone and the real reason. She's says she only wants to help me.

I can see through her lies.

She sees me as a burden. A heavy one. A load to carry and take care unless you find a solution.

Elena, my equally best friend, has been spending all her time fighting Gorkas with this new boy, Zick who lives next door. I don't mind but she hangs out with him too much.

I was walking home one day when Lay came up to me holding an invite to some guys party.

"I'm not going." I said. my feet firmly on the ground.

Big mistake.

Lay says these parties are for me to find a boyfriend but it's usually her who gets all the boys. She goes, flirts , turns on the charms and bam. Every boy is dancing with her while I stay near the food table pretending to be as hungry as anything. This time? No difference.

We are at Avery's house, some guy from my absolutely normal school. "Hey boys, let's get this party started." Lay said, entering with a smile. Avery grabs her around the waist and starts making out with her in the middle of the room. I couldn't help but to watch. After grabbing some punch, I went to sit down on the couch next to this blonde boy. Avery's arms moving up and down Lay's waist. I squirm slightly and found the blonde boy putting his arms around my neck. "Let's go to the kitchen or something." he said. I was just happy he wasn't going to do anything Avery was going to do so I followed, the punch left untouched.

In the kitchen, the blonde boy reaches for the fridge. "You want coke, soda or something?" I shook my head. I've been reading to many stories about drugs in drinks. The boy must have read my mind because he closed the door and got a bottle of mineral water instead. He had to open the cap with a small, click so I knew no one could have possibly put drugs in it. He smiled at me. I blushed. I took a cup and followed him outside. He started talking. "You would have thought they would do it in a bedroom or something." I knew he was talking about Lay and Avery. "I'm tired of him hogging all the ladies." Then I realized I did not understand what he said. He reached up to me, his hands on my shoulder. "You're not like other girls."

"Damn glad I'm not." (me) Speaking for the first time. "The boy's hand stroked my face. I realized what he was going to do. But I wanted him to do it. His lips were almost touching mine when Lay came out screaming. "You guys, only one make out per customer. Come on Alison let's go...oh, am I interrupting something?" Lay said with a smile. The boy immediately pushed me away, colour reaching up to his face. I smiled at him. "So I'll see you then?" The boy's face was still red. "You got it." I turned to Lay. 'So are we going?"

Lay's smile faded. "Oh, you want to leave? I was just saying that Avery and I are going upstairs to ... you know. I just wanted to tell you in case you wanted to find me." I was shocked. It was eleven. It was a rule that I'll be back at eleven thirty on weekends. "We're not leaving?" I said weakly. Lay laughed. "Now, when the party's just started? No way. Now 'm going upstairs. If you wanna leave, leave." I just stared at her with my mouth open as she turned and left. The blonde boy patted me on the shoulder. 'Come on Alison. I'll walk you home." I let him take my hand, and let him wipe the tears from my eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." I smiled.

On the way home, neither of us said much. The blonde boy didn't say much as the red colour on his face has not left. When I reached my house, I gave him a hug, waved goodbye, and went into my house.

That was the last I saw of him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl

Chapter 2 - The Girl

Teddy Thaur was getting ready for a new day at the Tamers Armory. Wearing his leather jacket, he smiled at the reflection at the mirror. Everyday, he was adored by girls and he adored girls. He was king of them and they worshiped him. He kept smiling at the memories. "Teddy! Where are you!? It's time to go." Johanna Thaur called from downstairs. Teddy grabbed his bag and looked at his reflection once more. "Oh yeah. Let the girls come swarming in." he said as he left the room.

(after class)

A group of girls : (coyly) Hi Teddy.

Teddy : Hey.

Zick : (shaking head) Dude, I don't know how you can study for the end term exam when you're always staring at girls.

Teddy : Let me worry about that.

Zick : (sigh) Oh wait. I left my bag in class.

Teddy : (looking at a group of girls) Yeah, whatever. I'll just be here.

Zick runs to class only to be knocked down by somebody.

Somebody : Opps. I'm really sorry.

Zick : That's okay.

Somebody : I was going to find you. You left your bag on your chair.

Zick : (Grabbing it) Thanks. You're new aren't you.

Alison : That's right. My name is Alison Hoover.

(meanwhile)

Teddy : Hey ladies. Looking good.

Girls : (coyly) Hi Teddy.

Zick : (coming up) You never give up, don't you.

Teddy : Hey man. Where have you been?

Zick : I bumped into this new girl.

Teddy : Is she cute?

Zick : I would love to see what goes on in your head. Yeah, she kinda cute.

Teddy : Whatever. I would love to meet her.

(later, at the cafeteria)

Elena : Hey, have you met Teddy yet?

Alison : He was in my class this morning. Why?

Elena : Stay away from him.

Alison : Why, what's wrong with him?

Lay : Yeah Elena. There's nothing wrong with the pipsqueak. I'm two years older than him but I have to admit, he's pretty hot.

Elena : He has a new girlfriend everyday. He'll break your heart in two seconds. He's cold.

Alison : Is this true?

Lay : (sigh) It's true. All so true. Elena's lucky he only dates Tamers, but if there's a cute Keeper, this sometimes happens, say goodbye to her happiness.

Elena : Yeah, only a couple of girls survive this and move on. But the rest - no way.

Alison : Oh god. That bad?

Lay : Oh you have no idea.

Alison : Hey, I see Zick. Excuse me for a while.

(meanwhile)

Zick : See there, that's her. Alison.

Teddy : Oh my god. If I wasn't older than I was before I would start drooling. I bet I can wind her round my finger in no time.

Zick : Hey, she's coming this way.

Teddy : Oh yeah.

Alison : Hey Zick. Join me for lunch?...

Alison stopped. That face. That hair, could it be? That boy from the party. She stopped talking. Her mind was thinking, '_How could this be? That nice boy from that party? Here? And he's Teddy Thaur! Oh god. What would he do? Does he recognize me?' _Teddy on the other hand, did recognize her, and tried his new way of charming this girl. "Hey Alison." Alison froze. That voice confirms it. Teddy Thaur was her lover.

While walking, Teddy snaked his arm wound Alison's waist. Alison removed the arm quickly, turning bright red. "What are you doing?" Teddy just smiled. "Now flirting is a crime now right?" Alison just kept quiet. Teddy put his arm around Alison's neck but this time she pinched the pressure point of his arm. Immediately, his arm felt numb. "Hey, you're actually careful." Teddy said, seductively,holding his arm. The colour on Alison's face didn't fade. "I've been warned to stay away from you." Teddy smiled and walked towards Alison. She felt fear creeping up her spine. Teddy's lips were just an inch away from hers. "By who?" he said, leaning closer. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lay cracking her knuckles. "By us." Elena walked up. "Stay away from her Teddy. The next thing we need is another crying girl on the premises." Teddy smiled. Zick got up from his seat. Teddy turned to Alison. "You know, I'm not really a bad guy." Alison didn't smile and said, "I'll still keep my cautions thank you." Teddy kissed her on the cheek, turned and walked out of the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tutoring Classes

Chapter 3 - The tutoring Classes.

Classes started. Lay kept near Alison as they walked to their seats. Dan Tulasech came in for his lesson. He started by reading out the student's reports. "Lay, very nice report. Keep up the good work. Zick, excellent marks from the last test. Alison... I'm pleased to tell you that you passed the last test with flying colours. You got the highest mark in the class. Excellent work." Alison blushed and sank down from her seat so that no one would see her red face. Dan continued. "Very good, excellent. Everyone did well, I'm pleased." Everyone cheered. "But, you know the rules. You all have to take the test if one of you fails. And when I mean one, I mean, Teddy Thaur!" Teddy, staring at Alison, woke up from his daydream. " Yeah teach?" Teddy said, not taking his eyes of Alison. "Don't talk to a teacher that way. Your marks are down the drains. If you don't improve, you will be expelled." That made him take his eyes of Alison. "What, expulsion!" Dan did not smile. "That's right Teddy. No one has ever been expelled before. Don't be the first." He turned to the class. "Now if Teddy does not pass, we all have to learn the syllabus again. But as we already learnt it two times, I will assign a tutor to Teddy. They will learn the syllabus again while we move on. Alison. You will be his tutor." Alison jerked. "Excuse me Professor Tulasech?" Dan softened. "You are Teddy's tutor. I would have assigned Lay to him but as she already has two students to help, I'm letting you take this one. Don't. Fail. Me." Alison allowed her head to hit her desk.

(later)

Teddy : Hey Alison. Wait for me.

Alison : Back off punk. I can't believe I have to spend MY free time, teaching you how not to be a pain.

Teddy : Alison.

Alison : I heard what you do to girls. You better not do any funny stuff. I warning you.

Teddy : Alison.

Alison : What!

Teddy : I'm sorry you have to sacrifice you time for me. I'll try my best to please you.

Alison was surprised. All day, Teddy was being an idiot and here he is, being sincere. He looked really downhearted. Alison's kind heart melted and found herself pitying this poor boy. She found herself patting Teddy's back. In a soft, comforting voice she found herself saying, "Hey, it's okay. I'll help you study for your makeup test. I promise." Teddy found tears in his eyes. He rushed to the bathroom while Alison waited outside for him. He came out with red eyes and a bit of a sniffle. Alison felt confused. "Hey, why are you crying?" Teddy wiped his nose. "No girl ever wanted to do this for me. They only wanted to do it because, well, they wanted to come to my house and ... you know. But you sincerely want to help me and that's cool. I find that really cool. I find you cool." Alison blushed bright red.

(later at Teddy's house)

Alison : Hi Mrs Thaur. Is Teddy home?

Johanna : I hope you won't be disappointed when I don't let you 'study' in his bedroom. I know girls like you.

Alison : Mrs Thaur, you're quite mistaken. I'm being assigned to him by Mr Tulasech.

Johanna : Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you were that kind of girls who... anyway sorry for the misinterpretation. Come in, come in. Teddy will be with you in a moment. I trust you so don't do any funny business alright?

Alison : Teddy! I'm here. Let's start.

Teddy : (muffled) I'm coming.

(Alison, impatient, went upstairs to see Teddy, in a towel with wet hair. He obviously was taking a shower)

Teddy : Um, this is awkward.

Alison : (covering her eyes as the towel accidently drops) Yeah, I'll be downstairs. Please, take your time. I shouldn't have barged in like that.

(later)

Alison : That was quick.

Teddy : Usually, girls scream in delight when they see me like that. But I finally guess you're not like other girls?

Alison : And you see this now?

Teddy : (smiling) Let's start. What are we doing first?

Alison : Dan says that you're weak in... Dom techniques. Alright, lets get started.

(after 1 hour)

Teddy : Let's stop. Please.

Alison : We've been studying for only an hour.

Teddy : Exactly. Don't you rest?

Alison : Not really.

Johanna : Alison? Are you staying for dinner?

Alison : That would be nice.

Teddy : Great. After that, we could watch my show.

Alison : There's nothing disgusting in it, is there?

Teddy : No, it's a cartoon.

(later, on the couch)

Teddy : Hah, he's going to get his head hit by a coconut.

(sound of knocking and laughter)

Alison : I'm surprise you still watch these babyish cartoons.

Teddy : Doesn't everybody?

Alison : Six year olds maybe.

Teddy : You got to learn how to lighten up. You're too serious.

Alison : And you need to BE more serious.

Teddy : Maybe we can help each other.

Alison : Yeah, maybe.I missed you.

Teddy : (looking at me) What?

Alison : I missed you. The old you. I just only hope that you'll go back to your old self.

Teddy : (Big pause) Yeah...


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

Chapter 4 - Realization 

"So how was it?" "What did he do to you?" "Anything we need to know?" 

Alison was put down by Lay and Elena and was now bombarded with questions.

Alison : Guys please. I can totally handle myself. Besides... he's not that bad.

Teddy : (kissing her on the cheek) Hey doll, join me for lunch?

Alison : (playfully swatting him) Shut up. I'll join you.

(Alison turns to see Lay and Elena staring at her with their mouths open)

Lay : You let him kiss you?

Alison : No, he did that by himself. He's okay. He's actually nice.

(later)

Teddy : Hey Alison. Coming to my house? I'll walk you home.

(on the way)

Alison : Today's going to be great. I've pack all the studying utensils. Like hot chocolate. Especially in this cool weather, something hot to drink while you study really helps.

Teddy : (sarcasm) Whoopee.

Alison : Are you using sarcasm on me?

Teddy : (in a sing - song voice) Maybe...

(They both laugh)

Alison : Anyway, I've got hot chocolate, biscuits and other...damn. Not now.

A boy came up wearing a football, leather jacket. He had a smug look on his face. He was waving at me. I tensed. I knew this guy.

Alison : Teddy, can we go the other way, please!

Boy : Alison ! Is that you. Where did you go?

Teddy : (Glaring at me) You know this guy?

Alison : (Huge sigh) Meet Brick. My EX- boyfriend.

Brick : I'm still yours right? Come on. Where did you go? And why are you hanging out with this freak of nature.

Teddy : (Cracking his knuckles) Freak of Nature?

Brick : Hey, calm down man. I just want to talk to my girlfriend.

Alison : Girlfriend? I hate you. Get out of the way. Me and Teddy have to go somewhere.

Brick : Teddy? Haha. Like a teddy bear. Come on Alison, ditch this guy and lets go get some love going on.

Teddy : Oh, Brick is it? Suits you.

Brick : Yeah?

Teddy : Yeah, I bet you're as Thick as bricks too.

Brick : That's it.

Brick lunged forward. Alison screamed. Teddy dodged him and they ended up in a fist fight. There was no way that Alison could break them up. All she could is scream. "Stop it. Brick don't hurt him, please." Teddy kicked him in the guts and Brick fell on the ground. Brick got up and rolled up his sleeves but Alison, feeling the feeling returning to her legs ran in front of Teddy protectively. Brick laughed and leaned forward. Teddy, getting up from the ground and seeing this, pulled Brick away from Alison and punched him hard in the mouth. Alison gasped as blood spluttered from Brick's mouth. Brick got up and ran away. Teddy, feeling weak, collapsed to the ground. Alison rushed to him and pulled him up. "Teddy, get up Teddy. Come on, let's go to my house, it's closer.

(Alison's POV)

We entered the house. "Dad?I'm home." I looked around. No one here. I dragged Teddy upstairs. I made him sit on my bed. "Now, let's look at that cut." Teddy let me touch his face. "Uh, that's not good." Teddy panicked. "It's not?" he said scratching the cut. "Don't, or else you'll have a scar forever." Teddy immediately stopped. I grabbed some lotion. I rubbed it gently on his face. "You know you shouldn't have done that." Teddy looked at me. "Done what?" he asked his voice softer and gentler. "Stand up for me. I can take care of myself." Teddy smiled and kissed me. "It's not that I have to. I wanted to." He hugged me. I hugged him back. And soon we were both embracing each other in my bedroom. I actually enjoyed it. But then I pulled away. "Um, awkward." I said, my face going as red as a turnip. Teddy pulled me back and soon he kissed me and I kissed him back. Suddenly I pushed him away. "Sorry, Teddy. I.. uh..have to go. You can show yourself out." And then I ran.

Thoughts flowed through my head. ' Well now you gone and done it. He finally kissed you and you ran away. Way to go Alison. You have a crush on him and you ran away. Brilliant. (sarcasm)'


End file.
